MerDanny New Beginnings
by Randomness254
Summary: The Fenton's move to a small island country called Amity. Danny, having been born as a merman, has to avoid his parents crazy inventions, and make sure his nosy new friends don't learn his secret and tell the whole world. (Danny x Ember) The rating is only like that because I don't know if it will be necessary in the future. Better safe than sorry! ;)
1. Prologue

**This is my take on the merdanny fanfic idea.**

The Fenton's live on a group of islands called Amity. It's just off the west coast and is it's own isolated country.

Danny's parents study unnatural phenomena in the ocean and decide to move there due to a multitude of strange sightings in the waters surrounding the small cluster of islands.

They purchased a small island just large enough for the house that was already there, plus a small yard. There was a personal dock and a bridge connecting them to the main island. There were many of these bridges connecting the various islands of Amity together.

They have a super high quality basement that was originally used as a hurricane shelter, but was converted into a lab when they moved in. The lab is used to study the numerous abnormalities in the surrounding waters. The main use, however, is to work on inventions, experiments, and theories involving merpeople.

Jack and Maddie Fenton are firm believers in merfolk. They have one wall of the lab dedicated to their research, sightings, and mythology concerning mers. Another wall, however, is where they are building their most groundbreaking invention yet, the Fenton mer-portal.

And so, our story begins, with Jasmine (Jazz), Danny's older sister, and Danny, sitting in the lab, waiting for their parents Jack and Maddie to unveil the finished Fenton portal.


	2. Chapter 1

Danny's POV

I'm in the lab of our new house in Amity, watching as my adoptive parents prep the portal to activate. I doubt it will work. I don't know much about mers, but I do know they exist. That's because I'm one; or at least half of one.

When I was younger, all my parents gadgets would always go off around me. When I was five, I learned why.

 **Flashback**

 _One day, I felt pulled like a magnet to the ocean, and decided to leave my room in Miami and go see why. I had always been able to breathe underwater, not that my parents knew, so I swam out as far as the pulling sensation took me._

 _I soon found my house was nothing but a dot in the distance, but I wasn't worried._

 _The ocean was calming, and seemed to whisper soothing words in my ears as I allowed it to lull me gently back and forth. Eventually, I was completely relaxed, yet wide awake. Then a cold white light washed over me, spreading in two directions from my center, one ring going up, the other down._

 _When I looked down after they dissipated, I was shocked to find that, instead of two legs, I had a long black tail. The bottom part of my tail was one of the purest whites I've ever seen, but had neon green at the very bottom in a sort of skin lace thing. I had the same pure white hair as the white on my tail. I would later learn that my eyes glowed with the same neon green as well. My normally pale skin became a healthy looking tan._

 _I felt the ocean urging me to imagine myself as a normal human. I did as told, and the two white rings returned. They parted to reveal raven black hair and ice blue eyes, along with two legs and ten toes. The ocean told me that I'd had enough adventure for the day and sent me back home._

 **End Flashback**

"Alright kids! Let's fire this baby up!" Dad yells excitedly. They have been back and forth between our house in Miami and here for months now. Jazz and I officially moved out here when the school year was over a week ago. He holds up two cords and plugs them in ceremoniously. The portal sparks and sputters like I expected it would. What surprises me, is when we hear a low humming sound, before the portal blinks to life. I stand there with my mouth gaping like a fish out of water (pun intended).

"It works!" My parents shout in unison.

"Just because it turned on doesn't mean it goes to the Mer-Zone." Jazz says in a matter of fact tone.

My parents each stick their heads in to see, only to come back out with soaked hair and huge grins. I, on the other hand, didn't need to stick my head in to know that it was successful. I can hear the ocean from where I stand. She's telling me that soon I will meet others of my kind. She tells me the place my parents call the Mer-Zone, is actually called Atlantis. She intends to have me go there to meet others like me once She decides I'm ready.

"Come on kids! We are going out for dinner to celebrate the success of the portal!" Mom announces triumphantly.

"Yeah!" Jazz and I exclaim in excitement. While most people either have a parent that's a great cook and/or a bad one, we have parents who would both be good at cooking if it weren't for the fact that they use mer energy to cook the food.

Jazz, being the only one who knows my secret, has a tendency to sneak my food onto her plate during meals where one of them cook. I then have something from my secret stash in my room for dinner because, being half merman, the food they make is actually dangerous for my health. A lot of times, Ocean will bring me a fish and I will cook it over a fire in a cave She brings me to. I always make sure to pack other things like spices and sides in my bag, and sometimes, I bring Jazz.

We all pile in the rv and we go to a bar and grill. When we get there, we choose a table and an African American boy about my age with glasses, a red beret, and a yellow short sleeve shirt, brings us menus and takes our drink orders.

He introduces himself as Tucker and starts flirting with Jazz immediately. I roll my eyes at his attempts but can't help but think that we might get along.

After dinner, we decide to go to the beach and swim. While we are there, I see a girl with a table set up under a tent, talking about the hazards of littering near the ocean.

"If we keep throwing our trash wherever we please, the baby animals that live in the ocean could choke and die. Do you really want to be responsible for the death of poor innocent animals? Hey you! Yeah I saw that! Pick that up right now or I'll come over there and shove it so far up your ass, you're gonna wish you'd never littered in your whole life!"

A girl in all black with black hair and purple eyes yells at a random man who had the audacity to litter. I feel the laughter of Ocean and can't help but laugh along with Her.

"What's so funny Mr. Meat Eater?" She asks gesturing to the beef jerky that now occupies my right hand. I take a bite before replying.

"Nothing, I just liked the way you were handling that guy. I agree that throwing our trash in the ocean is a bad thing. She provides so much for us and doesn't deserve to be treated with such disrespect." I say seriously.

"You're weird. I like it. Here, take these and start handing them out to people. Don't take no for an answer. If they give you dirty looks, either ignore them or blame me, I couldn't care less either way." She says shoving a pile of flyers into my arms.

"Okay..." I respond confused.

"What's your name?"

"Danny Fenton. What about you?"

"Sam Manson. Nice to meet you." She shakes my hand awkwardly considering the pile of paper in my hands.

"Nice to meet you too. Although, I would like to point out, that using paper as a method of promoting keeping the earth clean is a _little_ counterproductive." I say as I'm handing out flyers.

"They aren't made like normal paper. They are made of a biodegradable material that is even safe for consumption. That way even if people are rude and throw it away, we aren't wasting trees and we aren't hurting animals or nature." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see the waiter from the restaurant.

"Hey, Tucker, glad you could make it. Here, take some of these and-"

"Start shoving them into people's hands. I know the drill." He grabs some of the papers and walks over to me. "Hi, I'm Tucker Foley."

"Danny Fenton." I shake his hand and we get back to work.

"So how long are you going to be in Amity for?" He asks.

"For good. My parents just bought a place here. We moved in a week ago and start school this fall."

"Oh cool! Are you going to Tritan High?" Sam asks.

"Yeah. I'll be a freshman." I tell them.

"Sweet! Hey dude, you should hang with us. We can show you around and tell you who's cool, and who to avoid." Tucker offers.

"Really? That would be great. As long as you don't mind that is."

"Are you kidding me? You are the only person aside from us that is willing to help us hand out flyers, and actually knows something about helping the earth." Sam explains while grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah man. If you want, we can all hang out tomorrow. There's this place called the Nasty Burger. It's the main hangout spot for teens. We can all meet up there and have lunch and hang out." He invites.

"Yeah! Then we can show you around the town of Shanoe (shan-oh-ae)." Sam exclaims.

"Danny! Say goodbye sweetie, it's time to go!" Mom yells from our spot on the beach.

"Kay! Be right there!" I yell back. "Sorry guys, I've gotta go, but you can definitely count on me tomorrow. What time?"

"Noon?" Tucker suggests.

"Sounds good. See you then!" I wave as I run back to meet up with my family.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

I'm lying awake in my bed, listening to the waves crashing on the shore through my open window. A light breeze blows in and ruffles my hair ever so slightly, bringing with it, the wonderful scent of the ocean. She calls to me, and I can hardly resist the temptation to submerge into Her depths.

I know that my parents believe that mers will use song to lure people out into the waters to drown them, but I can't drown.

This knowledge makes the calls of the sea all the more tempting. I do not answer the call, however, until a barely visible puff of steam is released from my lips. Somehow, I know this is my body's way of telling me that something is going to happen.

I jump from the hamik I've been using as my bed, and phase through the walls to the sandy beach that surrounds our house, leaving the blue's of my walls for the much more relaxing blue's of the ocean. _Come to me._ She tells me. _Not all of your kind wish to be left alone. Some wish to harm those that walk on land._

My window overlooks a small cliff, one which I face now. I break into a slight jog, slowly increasing in speed, until I reach the edge and jump. My mind clears as I hit the cool midnight water. I don't require much sleep, but when I do sleep, I prefer to sleep where Ocean surrounds me.

I allow the cool rings to pass over me and turn me into my merman side. My electric green eyes taking in my surroundings, trying to locate any threats. I feel Ocean urging me towards the main beach and I follow Her directions. I swim at top speed, finding myself face to face with another merman. My breath catches as I take in the sight before me.

He has a long blue tail, with a strange cap on, resembling blue seaweed sewn together to make a beanie. He is a little chubby and has something akin to overalls, only hugging his body, and starting at his waist. He is waving his hands in the air as he uses his natural ability to fly while out of water to attack a couple of innocent humans who have decided to camp out on the beach.

"I am the Box Mer! You shall fear me and anything cubicle!" the mer shouts while using mer energy to lift their cooler from the ground and use it to attack them. It is headed straight for one of their heads, but I fly over and create a shield to protect them.

"Hey there Box Mer, my name is Phantom. Something you should know about me, I don't like it when other Mers invade my territory. My territory, is all humans. Now run along before I change my mind and send you back to Atlantis myself."

"You cannot defeat me! The great and powerful Box Mer!" I yawn and shoot an energy beam at him. It hits his arm and he yelps. Ocean sends a shell to me, and tells me to focus my energy into it with intents of capturing the attacking mer inside. I point it at him while doing as I'm told, and a blue light erupts from the end of it, sucking the ghost inside. She tells me to point it at the portal and do the same thing only with the intent to release in order to put him back.

As I'm about to leave, I decide I had better make sure the humans are unharmed. I turn around only to come face to face with a very shocked Sam and Tucker.

"A-are you humans alright?" I ask, mentally facepalming at calling them humans.

"W-what are you?" Sam asks curiously. Tucker seems scared but alright for the most part.

"Is it not obvious?" I ask, gesturing down to my tail.

"Dude, you're a merman!" Tucker exclaims suddenly. "I didn't think they were real but here you are! And I thought I've seen weird stuff." He mumbles the last part under his breath.

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to return this guy to Atlantis." I tell them before diving back into the water and swimming home.

I return the Box Mer to Atlantis before going to lay down and try to get a couple hours of sleep. With all of the excitement from today, I quickly fall into a fitful sleep full of strange dreams.

 _I'm swimming in the ocean, weaving around corals and fish. The ocean is telling me to keep going, and I follow her. In the distance, I see what appears to be a strange looking castle. It looks like something out of fairytales. It almost appears to have giant shells as rooftops and coral as walls. It is the very picture of a mer castle. I swim towards it and go inside._

 _The whole castle seems to have a magical glow to it. Inside a room that looks to be a throne room, sit two mers._

 _One with long flowing white hair, the other with mid length black hair, as dark as night._

 _The woman with white hair smiles at me warmly and comes to hug me. The man gives me a similar smile while putting a hand on my shoulder. I feel the happiness radiating off of them and can't help but feel like I am finally where I belong._

 _I am told by the ocean that these are my parents. She tells me how much they've missed me and never stopped loving me. Soon, however, there is evil laughing and I am torn away from them. Then an inescapable darkness surrounds me and I am sucked into nothing._

 **A/N! Important for a laugh!**

 **Okay so I know that I made the name of the town kind of weird. I was asking my sister to help me come up with a name for it and that's what she came up with. She was trying to come up with something fitting of an island town. She told me how she wanted it spelled so I could google it and make sure it wasn't something too off topic.**

 **It was way off topic. I only used it so y'all could get a good laugh and I can make stupid puns later on. Please google it because I just can't even put it here. You wouldn't believe.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy my story! Thanks! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 2

Danny's POV

I'm sitting in a booth at the Nasty Burger trying to remember the dream I had last night with no luck, when Sam and Tucker come running in.

"Danny! Danny! You're never gonna believe what happened to us last night! It was unbelievable!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah man! I've seen weird stuff before, but this tops it all off!" Tucker adds excitedly.

"What?" I ask in mock confusion.

"There was this merman-" Sam starts.

"-and he was all like-" Tucker continues.

"-'Fear me!'-"

"-'I'm gonna eat you!-"

"-I am the most powerful merman-"

"Arrgg!" they finish in unison.

"It was so scary, but then this other merman came in named Phantom-" Sam continues.

"-and he was just like, 'fear not humans, I will protect you'" Tucker says using his best superhero voice for the last part.

"And he shot him with this, this shell."

"Yeah and it sucked the other guy up with this weird glowy light thingy."

"It was so cool!"

At the end of their story they are both out of breath and panting like crazy.

"Wow guys. The Box Mer? That does sound scary." I say feigning amazement. They share a critical look before looking back at me with suspicion. I furrow my brows in confusion. Why are they looking at me like that?

"We never told you he was called the Box Mer." Sam says making my eyes go wide.

"Yeah, we just said that a merman was attacking us and another merman named Phantom saved us." Tucker adds. I chuckle nervously.

"A-are you sure? I could have sworn you said he was the Box Mer." I tell them.

"One hundred percent." Sam says.

"So how did you know what the mermans name was?" Tucker question.

"Uh-um, look, I want to tell you guys, but not here. Can you guys spend the night?"

"No! If you want to be friends with us you need to tell us the truth!" Sam yells, attracting the attention of the rest of the restaurant.

"Okay okay. Calm down. I will show you but we still need to be somewhere private. That's why I wanted you guys to spend the night."

"I know where we can go." Tucker states calmly.

"No. No way. He won't share his secrets, we aren't going to share ours."

"But that's the thing, he's trying to show us."

"Why can't he just tell us?"

"I hope you know, I'm still here. I can't tell you in a public place. You won't believe me if I don't show you, and if I show you here, I could be put in serious danger." I try to explain to them.

"You promise you'll show us as soon as we get there?" she asks.

"I swear on my life." I tell her with a no-nonsense tone.

~~~Line Break~~~

"How much further?" I ask as we walk through a small forest-like area.

"Not far. We should be there within the next five minutes." Tucker announces.

Five minutes later and we are at a stream. Sam and Tucker go up to a rock and move some plants to the side to reveal an opening. We go inside and find ourselves in a cave connected to the ocean. There is some strange fluorescent plant all over the walls that lights the cave in a magical sort of a way. It gives off a light blue color that reminds me of my eyes when I use my ice powers.

I can feel the ocean's power here, standing meters away, as strongly as though I was sitting at the bottom of Her deepest trench. My breath hitches at the sheer amount of power that hits me as soon as I enter. I'm mesmerised by the beauty and power. I want nothing more than to jump in the water and let Her surround me. Suddenly, a hand is on my shoulder, snapping me out of the trance.

"I'm sorry what?" I ask, shaking my head to clear my mind.

"I said, what is this big secret you absolutely couldn't tell us in public?" Sam glares at me for what she probably assumed was stalling.

"Oh. Right. Sorry, there is just a lot of power in here. Look, if I tell you this, I have to be sure I can trust you guys. You need to promise me, that you won't tell anyone else about this. You can't tell anyone about what happened last night. You can't tell anyone anything. If you do, I could be dissected and killed. Do you understand how important it is?" They give me feeble nods, only just realizing the severity of the situation.

I take a deep breath before the two rings surround me, turning me into the same merman that saved the two the night before. I look down, unable to bare seeing their reactions. I float silently for what seems like an eternity before finally looking up. They are looking at me with a mixture of fear, awe, and curiosity. It reminds me of how my parents look whenever they discover something new involving mers. It scares me and I decide that it was a horrible idea to show them. I turn around and dive into the water, but not before hearing them calling my name for me to wait.

I sink down to the bottom and curl up into a ball. The ocean comforts me until I hear a splash. I look up to see both of them swimming down to reach me. I start to swim away, but the ocean tells me to turn around. When I do, I find Sam trying to help Tucker free his leg from a piece of coral. Their struggling is using up energy that they need to be able to hold their breaths.I turn around and swim towards them as fast as I can.

"Hold on, I'll get you out. Stop struggling or you'll run out of air." I inspect it and notice that they are trying to pull up, when they should be pushing down. I move his foot down and backwards, freeing it from the coral. I grab them both and drag them both to the surface.

"What the hell did you think you were doing? You can't breathe underwater, you could have died!" I yell as they catch their breathe.

"We couldn't let you go. You are already practically our brother and we just met you yesterday. Did you really think that something like this was going to change that?" Tucker asks me.

"You mean you won't tell anyone?"

"Of course not. As long as you don't keep anymore secrets from us that is." Sam answers.

"I promise. No more secrets." I tell them, grinning like a madman.

"So then, tell us everything. How did you become a merman?" Tucker asks.

"I'm technically half merman. I was born like this."

"Wait, so your parents are merpeople too?" Sam questions.

"I think so. I'm adopted, so I've never actually met my birth parents. I'm guessing one was a merperson, while the other was human. As far as the ocean told me, it's not normal for mers to be able to appear human. And those that can, transform back every time they touch water. I, however, can appear human, while touching water, and still maintain my human form. She's the one who helped me adjust to my mer form and tell me everything I needed to know about my powers and how to control them." I explain after changing back to human and getting comfortable on the rocky floor.

The questioning goes on for a few more hours before they finally know everything that I know. It's dinner time now and mom said something about making spaghetti and meatballs. I'd rather not be home in time for the toxic meal, so I call my mom and tell her that I'm eating with Sam and Tucker. I also inform her of our plans of having a sleepover which she agrees to.

Ocean brings plenty of fish for Tucker and I, and some edible seaweed for a side and for Sam. We start a fire and I find a rock that I can use to cook it on. I also find some herbs and spices in the jungle that I am able to use for flavor. We use small sticks as silverware.

"Oh my god this is so good!" Sam exclaims with a moan of pleasure.

"I know right. Who'd of guessed that seaweed could taste this good. Danny, I think I'm going to hire you as my personal chef. Where did you learn to cook like this?"

"Well, you see, my parents cook with mer energy, but the way they use it causes the food to become poisonous to any mers or halfas, a half mer, so Jazz will often sneak my food to her plate, and I will sneak out to make something like this. Ocean has always taken care of me. She's like a second mother to me."

"You said something similar a few times. It's like you're talking about the ocean as if it's sentient." Sam says, using her hand to play with the water.

"That's because She is. She can't prevent tsunami's or catastrophic events like that, but She can help provide other necessities and guide you to where you need to be if you let Her. Sometimes bad things happen because without them, we wouldn't be able to start a new chapter in our lives. She has the unfortunate job of having to cause those things on occasion, as well as helping to show people how to move on and start that new chapter."

Ocean moves Her water to twist around Sam's arm as she is playing with it. It then moves to touch her nose. "She likes you. She says thanks to both of you for always trying to protect Her and the creatures that live within Her." I skim my hand across the surface, enjoying the strong energy that flows into my body as I do.

"Wait, you can understand Her?" Tucker asks surprised.

"I can. I think it has to do with the fact that I'm half merman, but for some reason, She won't tell me for sure. She says I need to learn the truth for myself when I'm ready."

 _If you wish to take them for a swim, you can share your ability to breathe underwater and survive under enormous amounts of pressure with them as long as you keep skin contact with them at all times. Just will it to happen, and it will. You won't even have to concentrate afterwards, everytime you touch them it will automatically activate this power. It will do nothing on land and nobody would be able to notice a difference._ She tells me.

"Seriously?" I ask. _I wouldn't lie to you Daniel._ "I know but you never told me about this with Jazz." _You weren't ready before._

"What? Are you talking to her now?" Sam questions.

"Yeah. How would you guys like to get a personal deep sea tour."

"Danny, I think you've forgotten that we can't breathe underwater." Tucker reminds.

"Normally, you would be right. This time, though, you are wrong. Ocean says that I can lend you my ability to breathe underwater and survive extreme pressure as long as we keep skin contact. So what do you say? Want to explore the ocean floor?"

"Hell Yeah!" they yell together

"Alright, take my hands." I say transforming. I take one of each of their hands, and we jump in the water. We swim down deep enough to leave the cave through an opening underwater. I look over and find the both of them holding their breaths, and turning red. "Guys, you don't have to hold your breath, remember?"

They look hesitant, but let their breath go, breathing in slowly at first, before taking greedy breaths to catch their breath.

"Wow, this is so weird, it's like I'm breathing liquid oxygen!" Sam says excited.

"That's because you are. It's hard to explain in full detail, but basically what's happening, is your body's filtering out anything that's not oxygen before it gets to your lungs. Then the only thing left, is oxygen in a liquid form. Normally, it would be difficult for humans to breathe it as a liquid, but because you are keeping contact with me, your lungs are processing it better and using it."

"Did the ocean tell you that?" She asks like she knows it's true.

"She told me most of that a long time ago. The last part is the only part she told me just now."

The rest of the time is me taking them around a reef, telling them the names of different kinds of fish and their attributes. Tucker nearly let go of my hand when a hammerhead shark came by.

"Relax Tuck, they won't hurt you as long as you leave them alone." I tell him.

"Easy for you to say, you can probably swim faster than it. I on the other hand, can't swim very fast at all."

"Oh lighten up Tuck. Danny wouldn't leave us behind." Just then, a bunch of bubbles leaves my mouth, telling me there is another mer nearby. I look around frantically, trying to spot the threat.

 _Relax Daniel. Take your friends back to shore and I will lead you to the mer._

"Danny, what's going on?" Tucker asks.

"Well, it looks like I'm going to have to leave you behind." I say grinning. Tucker pales but Sam just rolls her eyes.

I swim as fast as I can towards the beach. There is no time to take them back to the cave specifically. I hold on to them for a few more seconds to make sure they are breathing proper air, before I shoot off to where I see a giant hunk of metal. The ocean tells me that's him.

When I get there, I find a merman made of metal. Is that even possible? He has grey skin, green hair, and lots of weapons. Even his grey tail seems to be made of metal.

"Hey tin can! Didn't Boxy tell you guys? The humans are my territory. Back off."

"What are you gonna do about it little halfa."

"So Boxy did tell you about me. Good. Then you should know that I'm not someone you should mess with."

"Oh please, the Box Mer is one of the weakest mers around. He couldn't hurt a krill. I am Atlantis' greatest hunter! You will never defeat me!" He cackles and shoots an energy beam at me through a gun that somehow appeared on his wrist.

I put up an energy shield and attack him the same way. The fight goes on for a while before I decide I'm tired of throwing around banter. I freeze him solid and pull the shell off of my belt. I kept it from last night so that I would have one handy when I needed it. I suck him up, ice and all, and put the shell back on my belt. It's kind of funny because the belt is just there to carry things, I don't have any other clothes on in Phantom form.

I fly to a secluded area where I can transform and then go find Sam and Tucker.

"Well, if you were aiming for the whole world knowing about mers, then you succeeded." Sam says as we hear screeching from the beaches parking lot.

I facepalm as a high tech vehicle parks, and two jumpsuit clad people jump out with guns blazing.

"That's weird, our scanners said there were two mers here just a second ago. Now it just shows Danny." Jack says looking for either his son or the two mers that were there only moments before.

"Who are those people? I haven't seen them around here before." Sam says.

"Danny, aren't those your parents?" Tucker questions remembering them from the restaurant.

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Oh. And I thought my parents were bad." Sam says putting a hand on my shoulder in consolation.

"Well, we might as well ask them for a ride since their here." I sigh.

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

One Month Later

"Geez Skulker, you'd think you would have learned your lesson by now." I shake my head as I return him to Atlantis.

I feel a strange pull towards it like usual, only this time, it's stronger. I can't help but stick my head in to check it out. I see several structures of rock rising at different heights, with different sizes. Some of them have buildings on top while others are unoccupied. There are also a lot of random doors just floating around. Before long, I find that I've come all the way into Atlantis.

The ocean hasn't objected to my being here yet, so it can't hurt to look around a bit. I notice several different marine animals swimming around and even some that aren't normally able to breathe underwater.

 _Because of it's unique composition, anything can breathe the water here._

"Is that why I feel so much more powerful here? Because of what the water is made of?"

 _That is correct. Now, follow me, there is someone I want you to meet._

"Who is it you want me to meet?" I ask after several minutes.

"Are you talking to yourself?" I hear a female voice ask behind me.

I freeze and prepare for an attack. I slowly turn around, only to find the most beautiful mermaid I've ever seen floating in front of me. She has blue hair, pale skin, and the deepest, most hypnotizing blue eyes I've ever seen.

"Wow." we breathe out in unison.

"I-I'm Danny." I say holding out my hand.

"Ember." she says taking it. Her skin is as soft as her silky voice, and I feel electricity run through my body as our skin makes contact. "Are you going to answer my question?" she asks snapping out of the shock-like state. I shake my head and give her a confused look. "Were you talking to yourself?"

"What? Oh! No! I was talking to the ocean." I say like it was obvious.

"Uh huh. Is this a habit of yours? You do know She can't actually respond right?" I furrow my brows in confusion at this.

"What do you mean? Of course She can. She was always talking to me when I was young and helping me learn about my powers and things. She took care of me better than my own parents."

"What do you mean? Only the royal family is able to understand Her. So how can you?"

"I-I don't know. I've always been able to understand Her. She is basically my mother." I try to explain to her. She gives me a weird look.

"What is she saying now?"

"She's saying… stop stalling… and tell her… you think she's… pretty." I finish confidently before realizing what I said. My face erupts in a blue blush while the ocean rolls with laughter. "Wait- I didn't- I wasn't- gahh! Stop laughing at me!"

"I wasn't laughing." She says confused and a little scared.

"Wait! No! I wasn't talking to you. It was the ocean-" I sigh in defeat. She giggles at me.

"It's alright. I… I think you're pretty good looking yourself." She says shyly.

"You do? I mean- thanks. Hey, do you want to-um, maybe, go out with me? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, but I know where a portal to the human realm is, and I know some pretty cool places out there."

"I would love to go out with you, but I thought the King and Queen made a rule saying we weren't allowed to go to earth."

"Oh, really? I don't know anything about that. I live on earth. Ocean never said anything about a king or queen. Then again this is my first time in Atlantis." I say starting to babble. "Wait, did you say yes?" she laughs.

"Yes. Did you say this was your first time in Atlantis? How is that even possible?"

"Oh. That's right. I don't know if you've heard anything from the Box Mer, Skulker, Technus, or even the Lunch Lady, but I'm a halfa. Every time they attack they humans, I send them back here to Atlantis. I feel kinda bad about it though. If they would just stay out of trouble and find a way to block their energy signals, then I would let them roam around as much as they want. That's what Johnny 13 and Kitty do."

"Oh! You're Johnny's new little brother Phantom aren't you?!"

"Yeah. He's great when he isn't scaring innocent humans." I laugh.

"I like you Danny Phantom. You're a pretty cool guy."

"Thanks." I rub the back of my neck shyly. _Danny, it's past your curfew._ "Oh no! Why didn't you let me know sooner?" I ask Ocean panicked. "Hey, Ember, I'm really sorry, but I have to go. My human parents are going to kill me if I don't get back soon. Can I pick you up here tomorrow at four?"

"Yeah. I'll see you then." she says before kissing my cheek causing us both to blush furiously.

"S-see ya." I say before swimming off and scolding myself for having such a lame response.


	4. Important AN!

Bring Danny Phantom back! I know we all want it back but we won't get it back if we don't vote for it!

Vote /poll/9767852/

We can get more episodes! Please don't pass up the opportunity! We are loosing by a lot right now! Pass on the message in your fanfics as well!


	5. Chapter 3

Danny's POV

"Jazz!" I yell running up the stairs. Our parents aren't here tonight because of some scientist convention in Illinois. "Jazz, Jazz, Jazz, Jazz!" I say repeatedly until I find her in the living room. She seems to have jumped up at my yelling and I nearly run into her on her way to find me.

"What? What's wrong is there some evil mermaid on the loose?" she asks looking around for a weapon. She grabs a Fenton umbrella, which actually is a weapon as well as an umbrella. I grab the hand that has the umbrella and take it from her.

"Calm down. There is no evil mermaid." I tell her but I can hardly contain my excitement.

"Then why are you screaming for me?" she asks confused. At this point I'm about to burst, but I contain myself for a little while longer to torture her with suspense.

"Well, I said there wasn't an evil mermaid, I didn't say there wasn't any mermaid." I say vaguely.

"Wha-you have a crush on someone?! A mermaid?! Where did you meet her? Is she nice what does she look like? What's her name? What kind of core does she have? Do you think she likes you back? Who am I kidding? Of course she likes you back! She'd be a fool not to!" Jazz says seeming almost as excited as me.

"But Jazz! It's not just a crush! It's a date!" She starts squealing like a total girl while I jump up and down with her.

There is a buzzing in my pocket, and I take out my phone to find three missed calls from mom.

"Shit." I curse under my breath before smiling and hitting accept. "Mom! I am so sorry! I was hanging out with Sam and Tuck, and I lost my phone. Turns out, it was in my bookbag the whole time." I finish smiling like a lunatic.

"Then why weren't you home in time to talk to us with Jazzy's phone Danny-boy?!" Dad asks.

"Uh… because I was looking for my phone?" I say, but it's more like a question. It's more of a 'would you rather me go home without my phone?' type question, but he doesn't seem to catch on. Mom rolls her eyes, obviously understanding what I was getting at.

"It's alright sweetie, thank you for calling us once you found it and got home." Mom tells me.

"No problem. How is the convention?" I ask.

"Oh it's wonderful. Everyone here believes in mers and I don't have to listen to people mocking our theories!" she tells me.

"That's great mom. I'm happy for you guys." I tell them.

"How are you Danny-boy?" Dad asks loudly.

"I'm fine, nothing too exciti-"

"Danny's got a girlfriend!" Jazz interrupts.

"Jazz!" I complain. "It's one date, that's not a girlfriend." I shoot her a green eyed glare, daring her to say otherwise. She puts her hands up in defense and goes back to the couch to continue reading.

"That's great Danny! Who is it? Is it that Sam girl you've been hanging out with lately?" Mom asks.

"N-no. She isn't from Shanoe." **(Haha! Should I make the school's mascot a chicken, a mermaid, or a merman? Comment to let me know your thoughts. If you haven't done so yet, please look shanoe up. It will make so much more sense.)**

"That's great son! What's the lucky ladies name?" He asks. _Amber._ I hear ocean faintly through the window.

"Amber." I tell him with a big smile. "Speaking of which, I want to get to bed soon so I can be ready for our date tomorrow. I love you guys."

"Love you to honey. Sleep well. Good luck on your date."

"Thanks mom. Night guys."

"Good night." they tell me in unison before hanging up. I sigh in relief and fall back onto the couch next to Jazz.

"How could you do that to me Jazz?" I question.

"What? Now a big sister can't be proud of her little brother for getting a date?" she retorts.

"You can be excited all you want. I'm more worried about how excited mom and dad will be when they're, you know, vivisecting us!" I yell at her and she cringes realizing her mistake.

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking. I was just so excited and proud. I shouldn't have done that." I sigh and pull her into a hug.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean anything by it. I shouldn't have snapped, it's just been really stressful lately with all these mer attacks, and I didn't want anything to happen to one of the few friendly mers I've met, let alone the only girl I've had this strong of feelings for. Speaking of which, I need to figure out a way to take her out without anyone knowing she's a mermaid. I don't care that she's a mermaid, but I don't think most people would take to kindly to seeing a species that normally attacks and if mom and dad find out, which they will, they will try and hurt her." I tell her in one breath. She leads me out to the deck while we think.

"Hmm… what about a wheelchair? You could cover her tail up with a bunch of blankets and nobody would know the difference."

"Jazz! That's a great idea! Wait… where do we get a wheelchair?" I ask.

"Oh, good point."

 _What about this?_ Ocean asks while letting a giant pearl wash up on shore. _This pearl will give her the ability turn human, while hiding her mer energy signal at the same time. You could turn it into a necklace._

"Thanks! That's perfect!" I tell Her excitedly.

"What's perfect?" Jazz asks. "What is that?"

"I'll explain later. I need to go see Sam." I yell behind me as I grab the pearl and run out the door.

After fifteen minutes of nonstop running, I'm standing in front of Sam's mansion that only Tuck and I know about. I walk up to the door and ring the bell. It opens up to reveal Pamela Manson, Sam's mom who has blond hair cut into a sort of bob like style. She is wearing a string of pearls on her neck that I gave her to keep her from putting a restraining order on me and Tuck. She never liked us before, but now it's like we are best friends. She is wearing a pink dress that makes her blue eyes 'pop', or at least that's what she told me the dress did.

"Danny, what are you doing here? Isn't it past your curfew?" she asks in a motherly tone.

"Yes, but this is important. Can I talk to Sam please?" I ask, eyes pleading.

"Why?" she asks, suspicious of what could be so important to break curfew.

"I need her help to make this into a necklace for a girl." I say blushing while holding out the pearl.

"That's a very large pearl Danny. Where did you get the money to buy this?"

"I didn't. I found it while I was swimming earlier. I nearly missed it and I had go back down fifteen times because I kept running out of breath before I was able to reach it."

"This girl must be really special if you went through all that trouble just to get this pearl." she says eyeing the pearl longingly. I give her a tomato faced nod. "Come with me. Sam does have some experience from me teaching her, but I used to do this professionally before I met Jeremy. I even have the perfect necklace for this. The only thing the necklace is missing is a pearl. I bought it in hopes of purchasing a large pearl such as this, but I never found one to my liking. I have no use for it, but you may. Hand me the pearl." I give it to her and she gets to work.

~~~Line Break~~~

Pamela's POV

Two hours later and I am getting close to finishing fitting the pearl, and keeping it held in place is my last task. I use a small amount of glue that I normally use for jewelry so it doesn't fall apart. Danny is passed out on the couch after having a warm cup of tea. I put a blanket on him when I realized he had dozed off.

Despite what many people think, I didn't actually hate Danny. What I didn't like was that my daughter won't spend her time with girls. After Danny gave me the necklace, however, telling me that he asked Samantha to help him make it, I realized they can be good influences as well. Not only was he getting her to use some of the things I taught her, but he was also using it to do something nice for someone else. That's when I started seeing the two troublemaking rascals who ran around with my rebel daughter, as two troublemaking sons, who loved their sister.

Quickly after, I started treating them as though they were my own children. They even have their own rooms here for if they ever need to get away. It's hard to believe that was only two weeks ago.

I sigh as I finish securing it and I put it up to dry overnight. I walk over to Danny and kiss the top of his head to wake him up.

"M-mom?" He questions sleepily.

"No sweetie, it's Pamela."

"You're more of a mom than Maddie." He mumbles but is probably too tired to realize he admitted to that.

As happy as I am that he sees me as a motherly figure to him, I can't help but be concerned with the fact that he called his mother by name.

"Come on sweetheart, you're not going back home if you're this tired. I'll call your parents and let them know that you are staying here tonight."

"They're in America." He mumbles in response. "Jazz is the only one who would notice I'm gone anyway."

"Alright, that's enough. We'll talk about this in the morning. You need some sleep." I wrap one of his arms around my neck and help him to his room. The poor boy is back asleep by the time his head hits the pillow. I rub my hand through his hair and kiss his head one more time, careful this time not to wake him, before going to my own room.

As I get ready and go to bed, I can't help but wonder why he acted like his parents didn't love him. My last thoughts before drifting off to sleep, where _'I hope he's safe at home.'_

~~~Line Break~~~

Danny's POV

I wake up to the feeling of someone gently shaking me.

"Jazz? It's too early to get up yet. You know I need to sleep as much as I can in case a mer attacks at night." I complain to whom I am assuming is my sister.

"Do they normally attack you in your sleep?" I hear Pamela Manson ask after a dramatic gasp.

My eyes widen in shock as I remember my coming here for help on making the pearl into a necklace for Ember. I turn around slowly trying to come up with an excuse for why mers would attack me.

"U-um. You weren't supposed to hear that." I tell her nervously.

"Danny, do your parents know about this." I can't help the snort that escapes. She gives me the parental look that says 'talk or else'. I sigh in resignation before telling a half truth.

"Look, mom and dad have a bad habit of leaving the portal open. They're afraid that if they close it, it won't open again. Jazz and I close it all the time, but they just open it again, going on about how mers are trying to sabotage their life's work or something. I've been hunting the mers and putting them back in A-the mer zone, but they keep getting out again. Not all of them are bad, but there are ones that like to attack innocent humans. I promise that I haven't let anyone else help me. I know it's dangerous, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if someone else got hurt. Please don't tell anyone. Sam, Tucker, and Jazz are the only ones that know." I beg.

"A-and what about last night?"

"You mean the girl? She's a mermaid. The pearl will give her the ability to change between being human, and being a mermaid. She's really nice, and pretty, and she has the most beautiful eyes." I sigh getting lost in the memory before a chuckle breaks me out of my musings.

"That's good to hear, but I meant about what you told me when I brought you up to bed."

"You're the one who brought me up? Thanks. I don't really remember though." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"Danny," she hesitates, contemplating whether or not she should say anything. "You said that I'm more of a mom to you than yours. You also said that even if your parents were home, they wouldn't have noticed that you were gone." she informs me as I cringe. I must have been half asleep to tell her so much of the truth. I haven't even told Sam and Tucker about that. "So it's true then." She wasn't asking. My reaction to the information was answer enough.

"Look, my parents love me. I know that. The thing is, they are always so concentrated on their work that they don't even realize when the food runs out. They use mer energy to cook and I'm allergic to the form of it they use. It even brings the food to life sometimes. Jazz gets me food to hide in my room so I have something to eat and she sneaks my food onto her plate when we eat since it's safe for most people to eat. They often leave on these trips and don't tell us anything, sometimes not even leaving so much as a note. But when they are here and having family time, they are really awesome and fun to hang out with. I don't want to get them in trouble, and Jazz and I are both fine, but there are times when I can't bring myself to call them mom and dad. Instead, I just avoid calling them anything in front of them. Sometimes it's just so hard Mrs. Manson. I just don't know what to do."

I didn't mean to tell her that much, nor did I intend to have tears rolling down my eyes, but the motherly hug that Pamela gives me feels so good, and I end up crying in her arms for a long time. She rubs my back and lets me release all the feelings I've been hiding from everyone for over five years now. When I finally calm down, she takes my hands, looks me in the eyes, and mutters a few simple words that change my tears of sorrow, into tears of joy.

"Call me mom." she says. I give her one more giant hug before finally letting her go. "What do you say we go make some breakfast?" she asks me with smile on her face along with a few stray tears of her own.

"C-can we have the biscuits and gravy you made last time?" I ask pathetically.

She laughs and nods her head. I give her a wide smile and we go to the kitchen to make breakfast. She shows me how to make it and gives me pointers. We finish making breakfast together and we sit down to eat.

"T-thanks m-mom." I tell her, hesitant to actually use the name she said I could use. When she smiles brightly, seeming happy that I accepted her offer of calling her mom, I continue. "I really appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"Of course sweetheart. Anything for my son." We smile and continue eating in a comfortable silence until a certain gothic vampire comes in, hissing at the sun all the way.

"Danny? What the hell are you doing here?" Sam asks in confusion.

"Well I'm-actually that reminds me. Did you finish the necklace, mom?" Sam raises an eyebrow at this but doesn't say anything yet, deciding to watch the interaction before deciding on a course of action.

"Yes sweetheart. I left it in the other room to dry. I'll show it to you when we finish eating." mom says, rubbing my hand encouragingly.

"When did you two get all mother-son-mushy-gushy-like?" Sam questions, unable to find the right words for it.

"We had a bit of heart to heart this morning before you woke up." mom tells her.

"Which brings me back to the question of what are you doing here? How come you didn't tell me when you got here to? I was a little worried last night when you didn't call me or Tucker. Jazz ended up texting us while you were on the phone with your mom to let us know you made it back safely." She says trying to be vague.

"Oh, is that when you met this mermaid girlfriend of yours?"

"Mom!" I complain while blushing. "Today is our first date."

"Wait, she knows?!"

"What, that I hunt mers that are attacking innocent people, yeah. That was a part of our heart to heart this morning." I tell her. She nods, understanding that I left out the part about me being Phantom.

"Does that mean you're my brother now?" she asks me, seeming unimpressed.

"Awe, come on sis, you know you love me." I say giving her a big goofy grin. She chuckles and ruffles my hair.

"Unfortunately so." she responds with a sigh.

"Anyway! Yes, the reason I missed curfew last night was because I met a mermaid, and she agreed to go out with me today. I also sort of promised to take her to earth. I met her in Atlantis." I say. "I found this pearl in the ocean that can give her the ability to take on a human form." I give her a suggestive look while saying I found it in the ocean. Once again, she catches onto what I'm saying. "I came to have you make it into a necklace, but mom offered to saying she had something to use to put the pearl in."

"He fell asleep so I moved him to his room and told his sister he was going to spend the night."

"I can't believe your parents went to another convention. This has to be the fourth one since you moved here a month ago. At least it's only three days." Sam complains.

"A week, actually." I tell her.

"How did they tell you this time?" she asks

"They texted Jazz yesterday before I went on patrol." I answer casually. It really is a common occurrence.

"When did they leave?" mom asks.

"Around noon-ish the day before."

"Well you tell Jazz you are both welcome to stay here until then."

"Thanks mom. I'll let her know." I finish eating and rinse off my plate.

"By the way Danny, what were you planning on wearing on your date today?" mom questions knowingly.

"Shit." I say only to earn a slap on the back of the head from both of the girls.

"You watch your language young man. Especially around that girl."

"Yes mom."

"Shopping trip?" mom questions Sam.

"Shopping trip." Sam agrees. We both look at her like she's grown an extra head.

"What? I may not like shopping with you," she points at mom, "but I need to be there to make sure you don't buy him anything that will scare the poor girl away. What time is the date anyway?" Sam responds.

"Four." I tell her, still recovering from the shock of having Sam agree to going shopping with her mother.

"It's nine right now, so that should give us plenty of time for shopping and lunch. Just let me finish my breakfast." Sam tells us.

~~~Line Break~~~

"Ugh. How many outfits do I need?" I complain as we go into another store.

"Well if you like this girl you're going to want something to wear on other dates." Mom informs with a nod of agreement from Sam.

"Why are girls so complicated." I groan.

"You're one to talk." Sam says giving me a pointed look which gains confusion from mom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asks.

"Here, try this on." Sam says, pretending like she didn't hear.

Mom looks at me and I just shrug my shoulders in feigned ignorance. She was talking about me being half merman, while having mer hunters as parents. I sigh as I'm dragged through several more stores and end up with multiple bags from all of them.

When we get back to the house, it's already two o'clock. The girls insist on doing my hair and picking out my outfit. They actually choose an outfit that I really liked and my hair was spiked so it wouldn't fall in my eyes. All in all, I look awesome. I walk back to Fenton Works and arrive with fifteen minutes left, plenty of time to get to the meeting place.

~~~Line Break~~~

Ember's POV

"Oh Kitty! Why did I agree to go out with him? I barely know him! What if I say something that makes him mad? What if I bore him to death talking about music and video games? You know what? No. I am soooo not talking about video games. Music, food, dancing. Yeah. That's what I'll talk about." I rant before Kitty grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes.

"Calm down girl, you obviously like this guy since you agreed to go out with him. Just be yourself. If he doesn't like that, then he doesn't deserve you. That and I'll kick his half mer ass." Kitty grumbles the last part and I feel laughter in the waters, it's faint, and I still don't understand what it is.

It started when I first met Phantom. It was even less clear at the time, but now, I can recognise the difference between laughter and talking, even if the words are mumbled and I can't understand what it's saying. I also remember Voice (that's what I'm calling it until I know what the hell it is) groaning at something I said. At first I was scared of it, but then, I realised that Voice isn't that bad, if not slightly annoying.

"Okay, I seriously can't be the only one that hears that." I say to Kitty.

"Em, I've told you a hundred times now, there is no mumbled voice talking to us. Are you sure it's a good idea to go out tonight? Danny's pretty cool, he'd understand if you took a raincheck because you weren't feeling good."

"No. I'm fine. If I don't go tonight, I'll be a guppy and woos out. I just need to be prepared."

"Well I hope you're finished preparing because you need to meet him in two minutes."

"WHAT!" I swim as fast as I can to the meeting place and arrive three minutes late.


End file.
